Precious Snowflakes
by Petalouda85
Summary: Some oneshots I wrote on Tumblr featuring Hans and Elsa's children (as per a roleplay I'm doing).
1. First Steps

**I should be working on _The Queen's Monster_ or _Lost and Found_ but frankly, I haven't been in the mood to work on them lately. Plus, I've decided to restart the latter because I was not happy with it.**

 **I have a few more of these but I'm posting them later.**

 **First** **Steps**

"Hans! Hans!" Elsa cried from the library. "Get in here! She's walking! Isabella's walking!" The Consort immediately dropped the ledger he was reading over and tore off his glasses before he dashed out the room and ran for the library.

When he gets there, he finds his wife crouched down behind their 12 month old daughter, who was standing upright with the help of her mother. The child looked up at her father and gave him a cheeky smile. She took a tiny step, prompting Elsa to let her go though keeping her hands close. Hans gasped in awe and knelt down, holding his arms open to his daughter.

"Come here, Snowflake." He cooed, his smile becoming even brighter when the child took another step to him. Isabella gurgled and took another step, her mother gasping and nearly grabbing her when she lost her balance. She quickly regained it and kept going with her slow waddle.

"Come on." Hans encouraged, motioning to her to keep going, his heart swelling with each step she took. Isabella giggled and, when she was only a step away from Hans, she put up her hands up and fell into his arms. Hans picked her up and swooped her into his arms, placing kisses all over her cheeks while the child let out infectious laughter.

"Good job, sweetheart!" Elsa cheered, giving the child one more kiss when Hans was done with his.

Hans wrapped an arm around his wife and held his family close, deciding there that this moment had been one of the most beautiful he had had with them.

 **Review, favorite, follow.**


	2. Glasses

**To the guests reviewer, I'm not ditching _The Queen's Monster_. I just haven't been in the mood to work on it lately. Anyway, enjoy this little drabble.**

 **Glasses**

Seeing that he only wore them while working on ledgers and other kingdom business, Hans kept his only pair of glasses on his desk in the study he shared with Elsa. Recently, Elsa had frequented her chair and desk less and less due to her entering the last weeks of her pregnancy with their second child. Naturally, this meant more work fell on him but he didn't mind; it gave Elsa the opportunity to spend more time with Isabella and she wouldn't have to stress out or worry too much.

With the added workload, he sometimes forgot to take off his glasses and only remembered to do so when someone pointed it out. Not today though. Today, he remembered to take them off and placed them carefully on top of a trading proposal from Rosenfell. He left the room and headed towards the drawing room. It was midday day so Isabella would be taking her nap while Elsa was in said room, reading a book and relaxing her swollen feet.

He found his wife as he had expected: relaxing on a chaise longue with her shoes of, her eyes glued to the pages of the book and occasionally nibbling on a piece of chocolate. Hans didn't stay long but he was happy to be with his wife for a few moments, part of him wishing Isabella was there too.

After a short conversation with Elsa and her baby bump, Hans returned to the study, determined to finish all the paperwork so he could spend the evening with his daughter. He doesn't notice his glasses are gone until he plunks down in his chair and tries to grab them while looking away,

"What?" He muttered in surprise. He begins searching for them under the stack of papers, though he distinctly remembered putting them on _top_ of them. He searched in the drawers and even under the desk and chair but he can't find the slightest trace of them.

"Where are they?" He was about to search furiously for them among the paper once more when he hears something. A giggle, coming from behind the closet door. He looks at the door and noticed that it was open the slightest, a smirk appearing on his face when he heard another giggle.

"Where, oh where have my glasses gone?" He said loudly in a playful tone, eliciting another giggle. "They couldn't have disappeared into thin air, could they?" More giggles. Hans subtly moved closer to the closet, "They were not on my desk or on mama's. Where could they possibly be?" He grabbed the handle of the door, "Could it be in here?" He waited one second, more giggles emerging from behind the wood, before he yanking it open with a victorious yell, "Ha!"

The three year old girl screamed and tried to dash past unsuccessfully. Hans swooped the girl up and began blowing raspberry into her neck.

"Got you, you little rascal!" He said before continuing with the raspberry, it eliciting squeals from the girl.

"Daddy! Stop!" She screamed, trying to wiggle her way free but failing to do so. Fortunately, Hans doesn't subject her to the torture for long.

"You took my glasses, didn't you, Snowflake?" Hans said accusingly, poking her stomach. The girl giggled.

"No."

"No?" Hans asked, Isabella shaking her head with the most innocent look on her face. "Then where are they?" As he had excepted, she pointed to the closet. Girl still in his arms, he went to it and found his glasses only after a brief search, hidden in the shadows. "How do you think they got there. You think they sprouted legs and walked there?" Once again, Isabella nodded. While he found it adorable that she was denying stealing his glasses, he was not happy that she had taken them in the first place. With a sigh, he put her down.

"Don't take my glasses again." He said to her once he knelt down, his tone stern but gentle as well because he didn't want to be too harsh. "I need them when I'm working. Do you understand?" Looking at her feet, the child nodded. Seeing that she was upset, Hans gave a weak smile and embraced her, giving her a kiss on her temple. "Now, go bother your mother." He told her once the embrace was finished, "I'll see you tonight," With a brighter smile, Isabella nodded and dashed out the room, leaving behind a chuckling and head-shaking father.

 **Review, favorite, follow :D**


	3. Don't Fear the Storm

**Little cute story with Isabella and Elsa**

 **Don't** **Fear the Storm**

The summers in Arendelle were rarely accompanied with thunderstorms. If they ever came, they were meager and rarely lasted long and often had no lightning strikes; they didn't even scare children.

Elsa didn't even glance out the window when she heard the rumble of the storm and continued with her little knitting project, the clicking of the needles overpowering the storm/ She glanced briefly out the window when the rain began to patter against it but she still expected it to be gone within the next few minutes. That's why she nearly let out a scream when there was a flash of light and a boom that followed several seconds later. She put down her knitting needles and stoop up with the intention of going to the window when the door slammed open and a weeping Isabella came running in and latched herself onto her mother.

"Oh, Snowflake." The Queen cooed, kneeling down and embracing her daughter as the child wept into her shoulder, "Did the storm scare you?" Isabella sniffled and nodded, prompting Elsa to hug her a little tighter and give her a kiss. Knowing her daughter wouldn't go back to sleep until the storm was over, Elsa asked a servant to go make hot chocolate for them before sitting down with her daughter in front of the blazing fireplace. As she grabbed a comforter, there was another flash of lightning and Elsa felt Isabella latch onto her once more. "Shh, it's okay." The woman cooed, kissing her auburn hair.

"I want papa." Isabella sniffled.

"Me too but he had some important things to do in Adler. Remember?" Elsa replied, her heart sinking because of how much she missed him. She quickly put a smile on her face because she wasn't about to upset her child even more, especially with the weather like this. "But when he gets back, you can show him all the pretty pictures we drew and we can tell him about the little surprise I have for him." That brought a smile to the princess' face.

"And play games?" She asked, her cheerful tone contradictory to her tear-stained face.

"All day long." Elsa added.

Talking about Hans and all the things they would do once he got back kept Isabella distracted from the weather though she still grabber her mother with each flash but even that ceased once the hot chocolate arrived. Though the storm raged on outside, mother and daughter were oblivious to it as they talked and played games. When the storm began to weaken and was nearly gone, Isabella was fast asleep on her mother's lap. With a smile, Elsa carried her back to her room and tucked her in, remaining beside her for a while to look down upon the blessing she never thought she'd ever have.

"I love you." She whispered and placed a kiss on her cheek. Her loving gaze continued and Elsa found it progressively more difficult to leave her daughter. Eventually, she did leave and changed into her sleepwear. But, instead of climbing into her own bed, Elsa returned to Isabella's room and lay down beside her. She embraced her daughter and soon, she had drifted off into a sleep filled with dreams of her little family.

 **Review, favorite, follow**


	4. A Second Snowflake

**Introducing Hans' and Elsa's second child! Another beautiful Helsa baby.**

 **I still got more of these short stories. One is in the process of being written, two are done but need titles, and another one is done but I'm saving it for last because it's my favorite one.**

 **A Second Snowflake**

The room of the Queen and the Consort was mostly silent, the only noise coming from the bundle of blue fabric that kept the newborn warm while resting in their mother's arms. Elsa was exhausted and still damp from sweat caused by her six hour labor but she forgot it all as she gazed down on her second child, her first boy. Just like his sister, he had inherited his father's auburn hair but she had yet to see his eyes. He had opened them briefly but not enough to see what color they were. Maybe he had Hans' olive eyes or her blue ones. Maybe he had the color of her parents' or those of Hans'. Regardless of what color they would be, Elsa had no doubt they would be as beautiful as Isabella's

Her gaze was torn away from her son when Hans took his miniature hand in his own, caressing the soft skin with his thumb and smiling when the baby wrapped his entire had around his father's finger.

"Do you want to hold him?" Elsa whispered after a few minutes of tender silence. In truth, she didn't want the boy out of her arms for even a second but he was Hans' son just as much as he was hers.

Hans immediately nodded and Elsa gently moved the boy into his arms, the child fussing when he was moved.

"Hey." The father cooed, grabbing his son's hand once more and caressing it again. Elsa watched the two with a smile, leaning back against the pillows but refusing to fall asleep; she didn't want to miss a single moment. The silence continued with Hans dotting on the boy and with Elsa watching them. A knock and the creak of the door as Gerda entered with a tray of food was what broke the silence.

"Gerda?" Elsa asked while the old maid placed the tray on the table adjacent to the bed, "Could you get Isabella?" The woman nodded and promptly left the room to retrieve the princess. Only minutes later, Gerda came back with Isabella, the three year old rubbing her tired eyes while clutching onto her snowman toy. The parents looked upon their eldest.

"Come meet your brother." Hans said softly, chuckling when her eyes widened in excitement and she jumped onto the bed. She drawled to her father, who lowered the bundle so she could see him better.

"Hi." Isabella cooed, the baby reacting by moving his head and flexing his hands.

"We named him Lukas." Hans informed her, "Is that a nice name for him?" The princess nodded, staring intensely at her baby brother.

"He's so small." She commented. With a smile, Elsa sat up and began playing with her daughter's hair.

"You were once that small too."

"Really?"

"Yes but you grew." Elsa cooed, frowning when Isabella pouted.

"So he won't stay small?" The Queen shook her head and embraced her daughter.

"Sadly, no."

"Oh." Came the reply. The room became silent again, three continuously looking lovingly at the newest member of their family. When the sun began to peek over the mountain and shone into the room, Lukas finally opened his eyes, revealing the dark brown irises of Hans' mother. Isabella gasped when her brother opened his eyes and slid away from her mother to give him a kiss on his pink forehead. Lukas looked at his sister and gurgled and gave her a toothless smile.

"I love you, Lukas." Isabella said sweetly, the words making the hearts of her parents soar. Hans immediately called for Kai and told the Royal Handler to cancel everything the Consort, the Queen and the Princess had scheduled for the day; they were going to spend the entire day together. Just the four of them. No lessons, no ledger, no meetings, nothing. Just the four of them spending the day together.

 **Review, favorite, follow.**


	5. A Slip on the Ice

**This one is a bit longer compared to the other ones**

 **A Slip on the Ice**

"Daddy, I'm scared." The four year old princess whimpered as her father knelt before her to tie the laces on her ice skates. The Consort looked up at his daughter and offered her an encouraging smile.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Snowflake." He assured, turning his gaze back to the laces and finishing them up.

"But I'm going to fall!" She exclaimed, standing up with her father's help and wobbling on the thin metal blades. Hans sighed and knelt down again.

"You're not going to fall." He said in the same encouraging tone as before. "This is your first time skating so I understand you're nervous but you can't immediately assume everything will go wrong. Maybe you'll do amazing and maybe you'll fall a few times but, if you do, I'll be right there to help you up."

"Promise?" Isabella asked with puppy eyes, making the man chuckle slightly.

"Promise." The instant Hans said those words, the little girl began pulling him to the lake, excited to step onto the ice. When they reached the shore, Hans stepped onto the slippery surface first, finding his balance on his regular shoes before he helped the child on. One step and her foot slipped but, thanks to Hans' tight grip, she didn't fall.

It took Isabella around 10 minutes before she was able to skate without holding onto Hans. She had slipped several times, each slip accompanied with a squeal of fear, but she never crashed to the ice. When she felt brave and confident enough to skate without holding onto Hans, she didn't slip once.

Hans watched her with pride before he slid over to Elsa, who was watching on the with a 4 month old Lukas on her hip and surrounded by Arendellian guards. He gave his family a quick kiss before he looked to Isabella again.

"She's a natural." Hans commented.

"Well, you're a good teacher." Elsa chuckled while she watched her daughter skate circles around the edge of the lake, a soldier nearby in case someone with ill intent came from the forest. Hans smirked at his wife and gave her another kiss before he joined Isabella, skating with her as best he could without skates.

They skated for about an hour, Hans and Isabella have a blast on the ice, playing tag and racing each other. After the hour, the cold started to get to Hans and Lukas was becoming fussy in Elsa's arms.

"One more round!" The girl whined when her parents said they'd be going soon, "One more! Please?"

"Alright, one but then we're going home." Elsa told her daughter sternly. Isabella cheered and quickly began her round. Hans chuckled and shook his head, looking away for a brief second to speak to the captain when he heard Isabella scream, the crack of ice, and the splash

"ISABELLA!" Elsa scream, the queen running onto the ice to the hole which Isabella had disappeared through with her son crying in her arms

"Elsa, get back!" Hans yelled, running after his wife and stopping her before she got too close to the thin ice and fell in herself. "Get back to shore, tell the guards to get blankets and rope.

"Rope? Why r-?" She was cut off.

"Just go!" He watched her go back for only a second before he through off his coat and carefully, but too slow for his mind, went to the hole. When he reached it, he knew he shouldn't just jump in as the sudden cold would push all the air out of him but Isabella couldn't swim. Taking as deep a breath he could, he jumped into the freezing water.

He immediately felt the need to breath as the cold shocked his body and made his skin tingle. He resisted the urge with all his mind as he swam deeper, looking for his child through the blur of his vision and the dark. The lack of air made his lungs burn and he briefly forced himself to swim to the surface for a breath before he dived down again, the swimming getting progressively harder as his limbs started to go numb from the cold.

He found Isabella when he felt her bump against him. The girl had her mouth open and looked barely conscious. Hans immediately grabbed her and swam to the surface as fast as he could, the poor girl coughing up water and breathing heavily when they reached it.

"Easy, Snowflake." Hans cooed after he let out a few coughs himself and swam to the ice with a crying girl in his arm. "Shh." Hans said, placing a kiss on her head when they reached the ice; he could barely feel his legs from being in the cold water for that period of time. "Can you move your legs?" Hans asked. He needed to know because that way Isabella could get herself out of the ice. The girl let out a sob and shook her head. "Ok." Hans said determinedly, looking over at a clearly worried Elsa to find that the guards had not returned yet; he'd have to help her out. "Hold onto the ice. I'm going to push you up from under. When you're on the ice, crawl towards mama. You understand?" The girl nodded and she let go of her father to latch onto the ice.

Hans watched to make sure she wouldn't slip back into the water before he took a breath and went underwater once more and pushed up on her feet, joy washing over him when he felt her going up and climbing out. But when he reached the surface, he found her still by the hole; she was waiting for him.

"Go to Mama." Hans said, pushing her towards Elsa. "Go to Mama." He repeated more sternly and loudly when she didn't move. Reluctantly, the child crawled towards her mother but was constantly looking over her shoulder at her father as if she feared he'd disappear into the water any second. This was unlikely because the wet sleeves of his shirt had frozen onto the ice. Regardless, she kept checking until she reached her mother, who immediately pulled her into a tight embrace briefly before the two of them stared anxiously at the man still in the ice.

Seeing that he couldn't move his legs, Hans would have to wait until the guards came back with the rope. In the meantime, he tried to keep himself awake, his patience wearing thin but unable to yell at the present guards to get the others to hurry up.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they came back with the blankets and rope, one guard wrapping a blanket around the princess while another tied a loop in the rope and threw it to Hans. Slowly, the man grabbed the loop and put it over his head and under his arms and held onto the rope as the guard pulled him out to the safety of the shore.

He was surrounded by a flood of people the instant he was there, Elsa and Isabella embracing him tightly while the guards wrapped him up in several blankets. Shakily, Hans embraced his family back, giving Isabella several kisses.

"Thank God you're alright." Hans muttered, the little girl crying into his chest and Elsa into his shoulder.

"I was so worried." Elsa whispered, pulling away to give her shivering husband a kiss. She then kissed her daughter, "Please be more careful." She sobbed into her hair, the fact that she had nearly lost both her husband and first born finally hitting her. Isabella nodded and wiggled into her parents' hug more, the family sharing this moment before they headed home. When they reached the gates, Gerda and Kai were shocked to see the state of the Consort and Princess and immediately ordered dry clothing and hot chocolate.

Once they had the dry clothing on, the family headed to the drawing room, where the fire was blazing. Even with the combination of three blankets, a fire, dry clothing and a mug of hot chocolate that nearly burned his hands, Hans was visibly still shivering. Isabella watched him with concern and she climbed onto her father's lap, wrapping the one blanket she had on around him instead. Hans smiled but shook his head.

"You need that, Snowflake." He tried to give her her blanket back but she shook her head.

"I'm not cold." She said, pushing the blanket back to him. Hans frowned at her and caught Elsa looking at Isabella from his peripheral.

"At all?" The child shook her head, "How about when you got out of the water and walking back home?" Again she shook her head.

"Nope." She said proudly. Hans stared at her in awe and shock but, not wanting to make her feel guilty or anything of the sort, he opened up the blankets, inviting her to come snuggle with him. The child gladly did but as she sat with her eyes closed against her father's chest, Hans looked over at Elsa, who looked nervous

Isabella wasn't cold, even after spending several minutes in ice cold water and an hour prior to that skating.

She wasn't cold.

 **Review, favorite, follow.**


	6. Perfect Moment

**Of all the shorts I've written, this one is my favorite. I know I sad I'd save this for last but I really, _really_ wanted to post it**

 **Perfect Moment**

"Is she alright?" The Queen asked softly when she found her husband reclined on the chaise in the drawing room with their two month old daughter asleep on his chest. The Consort didn't even move in the slightest when he heard her because he didn't want to rouse Isabella in anyway.

"She's fine." He said softly in return, "Our little Snowflake was tired and listening to my heart was a little too much for her." He strained forward to give the child a kiss on her auburn hair and then continued with gently stroking her back. Elsa smiled at the precious sight and knelt down so she could stroke her daughter's cheek.

"She's so beautiful." She whispered.

"Not so surprising." Hans replied, prying his sight away from the baby to look at Elsa, "You're her mother." The woman blushed lightly and leaned forward to give Hans a tender kiss. The new parents sat silently after their moment of tenderness, both staring lovingly at the bundle of joy on Hans' chest that was the prove of their love.

"Should we move her to her room?" Hans asked after 10 minutes of silence. Elsa, who was now leaning against the chaise and had her head rested on his shoulder, shook her head.

"No." She sighed, "Leave her like this." She loved the view, the atmosphere. Resting against her husband and looking at her daughter, it was perfect. No, beyond perfection. And she wanted to be endorsed in it for as long as she was able to.

 **Review, favorite, follow**


	7. Little Guardian Angels

**Got this one done faster than I expected. It does contain heavier content compared to the previous ones.**

 **Warnings: torture, sexual assault/rape**

 **Little Guardian Angels**

It had been more than 5 years since Hans was kidnapped from Arendelle by Sigmund, one of his half-brothers. The scars on his back from the flogging and the permanent marks of the rack on his wrists and ankles rarely bothered him but the nightmares and the mannerisms of _that_ night left him in a hyperventilating, shaking and weeping mess which took him a while to calm down from and involved countless of assurances and gestures of affection from Elsa.

This night was no different, his nightmares recounting in vivid detail everything that happened that night, the night of hell. The walls were covered in blood, his blood, it smudging the names he had written on it in chalk, and his wrists were in terrible pain as he hung from chains attached to the ceiling. He could hear Sigmund laughing and hurl insults at him but he can't hear what's being said as he only comprehends the carefully calculated cuts the man leaves behind on his battered body and then uses the precious liquid from them to decorate the wall.

" _Such lovely names_." Sigmund jeered as he slammed his blood soaked hand over Sigrid, Ingrid, Henriette and Elizabeth, " _A pity you can never tell your whore about them_."

" _No…_ " Hans whimpered, tears in his eyes as the blood smudged Iris, Caja, Eva and Lisa. He wanted Sigmund to stop, wanted to stop him from dashing his hope and destroying the perfect image of the child he would never get to hold or even see.

The devilish man continued, slicing Hans' skin in new places when the old cuts ceased bleeding, measuring them so that the cuts wouldn't kill him. Hans didn't know how many cuts he had; it felt like thousands and he didn't have clue as to how much time had passed when Sigmund finally stopped.

" _How are you feeling, little brother?_ " He jeered, undoing the chains. Hans dropped to the straw-covered floor, grunting in pain when he painfully landed on his dislocated feet. He didn't answer the man as he writhed in pain on the floor, but even if he did answer, he would never give Sigmund the pleasure of knowing how much pain he was in.

He doesn't know what Sigmund did behind him as he looked over at the blood-smeared wall, letting out the tiniest of sobs as he looked at each beautiful name, each destroyed by the hideous red. But he gasps when he spots one name that had been spared the cruel new color, it making him form the vaguest of smiles, the first in more than a month.

" _Isabella…_ " He muttered, continuing to stare while the cell door opened and Sigmund called for someone to come in. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched at the touch, expecting pain. However, there was no pain. The touch was gentle, soft, comforting even. He turned his head the slightest and looked at the figure above him, a woman with a pale complexion and light hair. In the dim light, he mistook her to be Elsa but it wasn't; there was no way she was here.

" _Everything will fine_." She cooed but there was something unsettling about her tone. Nothing about it was comforting or even kind. He felt her hand slowly moving down his back, causing him to wince as her fingers caressed the barely closed remnants of more than 50 lashes. He barely reacted when her hand reached his hips, her fingers occasionally dipping into his pants.

" _You're such a beautiful man._ " She cooed before she roughly turned him onto his back, making the man howl in pain. She forced his hands above his head and held the dislocated wrists tightly as she grabbed chains to restrain them, ignoring the whimpers of pain.

She straddled him and licked her lips at the sight of the bruised man, all weak and vulnerable below her. She leaned down and bit his neck, making Hans recoil. The woman chuckled lowly.

" _I don't know about you but I think I'm going to enjoy this._ " She slid down his body, her warm hands endorsing his chest with light but cold touches. She stopped by his pants. " _Who knows? Maybe you'll enjoy this too._ " And she began to undo his pants.

" _No!_ " Hans shouted, it instantly followed by a howl of pain when he yanked on the chains. " _No!_ " He begged, silently weeping as he had her way with him and did the unspeakable.

"No." Hans whimpered, tossing and turning in his sleep while his hand dashed out at a non-existing foe. "No, please!" He cried out, "No!"

At the last cry, Elsa's eyes snapped open. Wasting no second to yawn, she slid over to her husband.

"Hans, wake up!" She said, placing her hands on his shoulders and shaking them gently. Hans' eyes snapped open and shot up while shouting another 'no'. His head shot in each direction, taking in that he was in fact in his room with Elsa and not in a dungeon in the Southern Isles, before he eyes rested on his wife. He felt the sweat on his forehead and his breathing increase tenfold as she pulled him into an embrace and ran her fingers through his hair while making shushing noises.

"Easy." She whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Easy." She repeated once she felt his heavy breaths on her chest.

Hans clung onto her as if he still believe he was dreaming. He could feel the tears welling up but he stubbornly fought to hold them back. He tried to focus on his breathing instead, trying to slow down his pounding heart.

"Was it the dream?" Elsa asked once his breathing had somewhat returned to normal. Hans nodded. Elsa placed another kiss on his forehead, seeing that he was fighting an internal battle but she said nothing, continuing with the gentle and soothing touches in silence. It continued not much longer.

The couple looked up when the heard a click and the door creaked open. In walked Isabella, hair messy and sleep still in her eyes, holding the hand of her little brother, who held his toy horse in his other hand.

"Lulu heard you scream, papa." Isabella explained, "He wanted to see if you were okay." Unwillingly, a tear fell out of Hans' eye as he looked at his children, his two beautiful children. He left Elsa's comforting embrace and motioned to his children to come; he needed to hold them.

Lukas dashed away from his sister and quickly climbed onto the bed, Hans immediately taking the boy into his arms, another tear falling.

Isabella came at a slower pace and climbed up on her mother's side, embracing her first and asking why her father had screamed.

"He had a really bad dream." Elsa explained.

"Oh." The girl said quietly. She wormed her way out of her mother's arms and crawled to her father, who immediately wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. , "I will protect you, papa!" Isabella announced proudly, standing up and holding up her fist in the air as if she were holding a sword.

"Me, me!" Lukas shouted, standing up and bouncing on the mattress; he wanted to protect his father too. Hans smiled at the sight and wiped his hand over his eyes.

"I think I need both of you to protect me." He said with a small chuckle. Lukas cheered and jumped to his father, the sudden weight making Hans fall back to the mattress. Hans was full out laughing, it spreading to Lukas and Isabella, who also jumped to her father and cuddled with him while Elsa looked down on them with a smile.

"Mommy?" Isabella asked once the laughter had died down, "Can we stay here and protect, papa?"

"Of course you can." Elsa answered because how could she say know to two sets of puppy eyes? The children cheered and immediately began to shower their attention on Hans.

The parents let their children bounce around for a little bit and decided it was time for bed when Lukas yawned. They let the children sleep in the middle, the two fighting about who got to lie next to Hans and Elsa. Eventually, Lukas fell asleep next Hans and Isabella next to her mother. They watched the children until Elsa spoke.

"How are you doing?" She asked. Hans looked at her and smiled.

"Much better, thanks to them." He looked back at the children. Elsa smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss.

"They're like little guardian angels, aren't they?" She said with a smile against his lips, making Hans laugh.

"That they are." He concurred. They spent a little more time watching their babies sleep but the exhaustion caught up to them and they lay down, Elsa falling asleep first and Hans a while after, since he still harbored a tiny fear of the nightmare returning. A fruitless fear as he slept through the night without a single nightmare.

 **Review, favorite, follow.**


	8. Kitty

**This one was a request from a friend of mine. Enjoy.**

 **Kitty**

"Leif, where are we going?" Isabella asked as she followed her cousin down the halls of the castle with Lisa, her other cousin, and Lukas not far behind her. The eight year old smirked at her.

"You'll see." And he dashed down the hall. Isabella sped up so she wouldn't lose sight of him when Lukas called out, shouting that Lisa couldn't keep up. Much to Leif's annoyance, they slowed down and continued at this unwanted slow pace. He led the group to the stables, where he briefly greeted Sven before walking over to a dark corner.

"Leif?" Isabella asked, stepping away from her brother, cousin and reindeer to watch. "What are you doing?" She walked over to the boy who turned around and showed off the small kitten in his arms. She squealed, "He's so cute!" She exclaimed, it attracting the other two children. They all swooned and dotted over the small creature, it clearly loving all the attention, purring loudly and trying to get closer to their loving touches.

"Can we keep him?" Lukas asked after he had given it a kiss on its small head.

"Let's ask." Leif dashed out of the corner and ran to Sven, who stared curiously at the kitten. "Can we keep him, Uncle Sven?" The reindeer leaned closer and smelled the cat, letting out a groan once he pulled away.

"What did he say?" Isabella asked.

"We can keep him! Let's get him cleaned up!" He shouted and dashed to the door when he ran straight into someone. Upon looking up, he stared at his father. "Hi, dad!" The boy piped, stroking the kitten and giving the man a bright smile.

"Leif, where did you get that cat?"

"We found him!" He answered, looking over at his cousins while his sister joined him.

"Uncle Sven said we can keep him!" She squeaked. Kristoff looked at his children questioningly and then glanced over at the reindeer, who let out another groan once they made eye contact. The man shook his head before looking at his children.

"Don't you think you should ask your mother and aunt too?" He suggested, unable to blatantly tell them that they couldn't keep it, especially after they had misinterpreted Sven's answer. Leif's smile fell

"I guess." He replied. Kristoff offered the boy a smile and stepped aside to allow his children, nephew and niece through. Once the children had darted off in search of their mothers, he turned his attention to the reindeer. The Ice Master rarely got angry at his lifelong companion. He wasn't very angry but he wasn't happy with the idea of another small creature walking around the castle; he still wasn't overly fond of the snowgies. Sven groaned in protest, saying that it wasn't his fault that Leif couldn't understand him.

The Ice Man glared at the reindeer and spoke before he could stop himself; he certainly would regret it later.

"No carrots."

 **Review, favorite, follow.**


	9. Dream

**This was a request from disneysfrozenguy on tumblr.**

 **Dream**

He was dreaming, he was certain of it. There was no way this was real. It was impossible that he was watching Elsa, his wife, dotting over their beautiful daughter who was but a few days old.

"You're dreaming." He muttered to himself when Isabella, out of curiosity, put her hand in her mouth, making her mother giggle. "You're dreaming." The baby removed her hand from her mouth and smeared it all over her blue and yellow dress, making Elsa cringe in disgust for a second but then caused her to giggle once more.

"You're so beautiful." Hand heard her say before placing a kiss on Isabella's forehead. "I love you so much."

" _Yep, you're dreaming_." He thought but regardless, he moved to his little family and sat down beside them; knowing it was a dreaming, he would make it the best one he had ever had. Elsa smiled lovingly and carefully moved one hand away to place it over his.

"OW!" Hans yelled out when she dug her nails into his hand. "What-"

"You're not dreaming, Hans." Elsa interceded. "This is real. All of this." Rubbing his hand, Hans smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss when Isabella began to howl; his scream had startled her.

"Shh…" Elsa cooed, starting to rock the child. "It's okay. It was just Daddy being loud." She could only imagine the look she was getting from him. Despite her efforts, Isabella's cries did not stop. Elsa kept rocking her and made shushing noises but nothing helped until Hans stepped in. He gently took the howling girl from her mother and held her to him.

"I'm sorry, Isabella." He told her, the baby still weeping but listening. "I didn't mean to scare you." He took her little hand and gently began to rub his thumb over it. Slowly, very slowly, the baby calmed down, her screams stopping first, then her tears and quickly she was back to the happy child she was before. Hans smiled at her and kissed her, eliciting a tiny giggle from her.

This was definitely not a dream and it was better than any dream he could possibly have.

 **Review, favorite, follow**


	10. The Sick Book

**I had written this a long, long time ago but I never posted it because I couldn't think of a title. I'm not too fond of this title but it was the es I could come up with.**

 **Anyway, enjoy :D**

 **The Sick Book**

"Papa..?" Isabella quietly whined as she slipped into her parents' chambers. Her mother was sound asleep, but she discovered her father was still up, reading a book on astronomical charts over the north ocean. "I don't feel good."

The Consort instantly put the book down at the small voice and left his seat to get to her, growing more concerned at her miserable expression and her unhealthy, flushed cheeks.

"You don't look so good, Snowflake." Hans whispered, pressing his wrist to her forehead and frowning when he felt it was burning. "Let's get you to bed." He picked the child up and slipped out of the room, asking a passing servant to fetch Doctor Sorenson before heading to the girl's room.

Isabella sniffled and silent tears fell from her eyes as her father carried her to her room. She was dizzy and the nausea was terrible; the walk to her parents' room had been a nightmare alone. She snuggled closer to her father, taking comfort in his embrace and making the man smile.

When they entered her room, Hans didn't even glance at the state of the room, toys and clothing scattered on the floor. On a regular day, it would've angered him because he and Elsa had taught her that just because they had servants, it didn't mean she was exempt from chores or the responsibility of keeping her own room clean. But with Isabella sick, he let it slide and he ticked the child into her bed, sitting down beside her once she was settled.

"Comfy?" He asked her, smiling when the girl nodded and hugged her snowman close. He grabbed another one of her many stuffed animals and lay it down beside her, Isabella grabbing it and hugging it just as tight, and continued with several others until her arms were entirely full. He was about the grab the bunny and play with her when the trusted Doctor Sorenson walked in, half-dressed, sleepy and yet alert.

Hans stepped aside so the old man could check up on Isabella. Sorenson was a good doctor; highly educated in modern medicine and he never scared Isabella with anything, be it needles or any other scary items he had. He also had no trouble having the Princess take her medicine. Where all children would pout and shake their heads, Isabella would take it without fussing. That night was no exception.

Hans watched as the Doctor poured a liquid from a small bottle onto a spoon and had Isabella drink it without trouble. As the Princess lay back into the pile of stuffed toys, Sorenson took all his items and stood up to speak to Hans.

"It's nothing serious." He told the Consort, "It's a little flu, should be gone in a few days. Makes sure she gets plenty of rest and give her a spoonful of this before she goes to sleep until she's better." He handed Hans the small bottle.

"Thank you, Doctor." As the man left, Hans sat back down on the bed, placing the bottle on the table adjacent. "Feeling any better, Snowflake?" He caressed her cheek with his knuckles, her skin still burning.

"A little." She answered quietly, looking up at Hans while clutching tightly to her stuffed toys. Hans gave her a smile and watched her until an idea crossed his mind.

"I'll be right back." And he left the room before Isabella could protest. He wasn't gone long and when he returned, he had a book in his hand. It was average sized with a green cover and faded yet fancy decoration but it bore no title. He sat down again but this time he stretch ex out his legs so he was lying too.

"What's that?" Isabella asked while her father got comfortable in her bed.

"That," he started, "is what your grandmother ready to me and my sister whenever one of us was sick." He wrapped an arm around his daughter and pulled her close, "And now I'll read it to you." The girl gasped and snuggles closer to the man while he opened the book and turned it to a random page, it featuring a picture of a young woman in a tower looking out the window with hair reaching all the way down to the ground.

"Rapunzel." Hans read, moving slightly to be more comfortable before he read the story. He continued reading, frequently stopping to answer Isabella's questions. Reading the book brought back many memories of his mother, as well as his sister, who would read it to him just as much. After his parents divorced, this book was the only thing that made his mother feel close.

Hans pushed all the sad memories to the back of his mind, reading at least five stories before he noticed that Isabella had fallen asleep. Seeing her made him realize he was tired too and, without blinking an eye, fell asleep right next to her, the book held tightly in his hand.

 **Forgot to mention that a Tumblr friend gave me the idea and the opening paragraph :D**

 **I currently have no ideas for more of these stories so it might be a bit before another shows up. If you have ideas, feel free to send them to be**

 **Review, favorite, follow.**


	11. The Truth Comes Out, Part 1

**This was an idea I've wanted to write for a long time.**

 **The Truth Come Out, Part 1**

"Dad?"

Hans looked up from his stack of papers to see his thirteen-year-old daughter standing at the door. She seemed to be upset.

"What's wrong, Snowflake?" Hans asked in concern, putting the paper down on the stack. He knew what was bothering her. Well, he thought he did but he felt confident as the teenager looked down and began fiddling with her hands.

"In the Southern Isles, Sigmund talked about mom's coronation." She began slowly, not looking away from her hands. Hans felt his nerves twitch at the mention of that time, a time he'd rather forget. In an attempt to stifle the feeling, he rose from his seat and approached his daughter.

"What did they say?" He asked in a tone of the utmost calm, though his innards felt the opposite. "Did they say something about your mother?" Isabella shook her head.

"They said things about you. That you provoked mom into causing the winter and then tried to kill her." She finally looked up at her father, not noticing how some of the color had drained from his face. "But that's not true, is it?"

"Of course it isn't." Hans answered, taking his daughter's hands and leading her to the couch and sitting down with her while tasting the bitterness of lies on his tongue. "I love your mother very much and I wouldn't do something like that to her." He cupped her cheek and smiled, "Sigmund was trying to put ideas in your head; he did the same to me. Don't believe a single word he says because none of them are true." The princess smiled back and leaned closer to embrace Hans.

"Thanks, Dad." She whispered. "I love you." Hans smiled vaguely and kissed her auburn hair.

"I love you too." He replied, the feeling in his gut hitting him harder.

When Isabella left a few minutes later, Hans finds himself unable to get back to his work, the reality of what he had heard from Isabella and done in response finally hitting him. He should've known that Sigmund would bring up Elsa's coronation during while he held his daughter and son captive; he should've known he would spill the truth to them. And how did he, Isabella's father, respond? By lying to her as he had about the topic for 13 years. He never wanted to tell Isabella or Lukas about what he did during Elsa's coronation but after the conversation he just had, it seemed impossible to avoid.

The mere thought of telling his children the truth was enough to send chills of fear through him. The thought of telling the truth and them hating him for it terrified him more than anything had in his life. After going through so much and working so hard to achieve this happiness, he didn't want to lose it all for the sake of a clean slate.

It bothered him the entire day, through the afternoon to the evening. Isabella and Lukas didn't notice as he still seemed to act the same as he always had. But Elsa knew something was wrong. Even years after his redemption, she knew he still tried to hide his most inner feelings, ones he didn't want to share, but his wife knew the signs. Hans was not a nail biter and he always kept his hands and nails properly groomed but whenever he was nervous or something bothered him, he would begin nibbling on the edges a little. Even though it was an unconscious gesture, he never bite off the nail. Another dead giveaway was that his attentiveness dropped. Normally he'd notice the tiniest detail of a situation, which would make games like hide-and-seek almost too easy to do but that evening, when he played with Isabella, Lukas and their cousin Harald, he had trouble finding them.

Elsa figured it had something to do with Isabella as every gesture and conversation he had with her seemed off; it didn't have the same air of joy as it normally did. Knowing he would never talk while the children were there, Elsa decided to wait until they were alone.

Late that night, Elsa entered their room to find Hans sitting by the fireplace, still completely dressed, with his sketchbook in hand. He was muttering, another sign.

"You're muttering." Elsa pointed out, shutting the door. Hans put his pencil done.

"I don't mutter." He replied, not looking at her. With a tiny smirk, the woman headed to him, taking his book from him while taking a seat in the adjacent chair.

"Yes, you do," She reached forward and took his hand, "When something is bothering you." Hans fell silent, staring aimlessly at an insignificant spot on the carpet while breathing deeply. He eventually sighed and told his wife about the conversation with their daughter.

"Lying about that time to her has never really bothered me." He confessed, "But this time, it won't stop bothering me." He finally turned his head, "I don't know what to do."

"You only have two options in this situation, Hans." She cupped his cheek, "You either keep lying or you tell them the truth."

"That's the last thing I'd do!" He exclaimed, yanking his head away from his wife, feeling the oncoming of tears in his eyes. He rose from his seat and dashed to the open window and looked out, leaning heavily on the sill. He soon felt Elsa's hand on his back but it did little in the terms of comfort, "Can you imagine how Lukas and Isabella will think about me if I tell them what I've done? Isabella idolizes me, you know that! She'll hate me if I tell her and I can't live with that!" Elsa waited a moment, giving him a moment to calm down, before she spoke.

"You know they're going to find out one day." She told him. "You know that as well as I do and I know that Isabella and Lukas will take the revelation a lot better if the truth came from you rather than some stranger."

"They'll hate me!" Hans fought.

"No they won't!" Elsa retorted. "They'll love you just as much as they did before and they'll admire you more for how far you've come in all those years." She cupped his cheek and turned his head towards her, "Tell them the truth."

"I can't."

"I know you hate lying to our children." He opened his mouth to protest but Elsa shut him up by placing a finger over his lips. "You can deny it all you want but I know it's true. Please Hans, tell them. It's better they hear it from you." Hans let out another sigh and ran his hand through his hair, his head bowed. He looked as if he were crying but Elsa knew better. Hans never really cried; he'd get misty eyed but the water would never roll out of his eyes.

"I will tell them." He muttered after a moment of silence. He turned to his wife revealing his misty eyes to her. "But I can't do it alone." His voice cracked and Elsa embraced him tightly. As he held her close, a small smile appeared on his face, feeling invincible for those few seconds.

But when it was time to go to bed, his hands were shaking and his gut was so clenched that he felt the urge to vomit.

It was impossible to relax, even with the assurance of his wife that she would be there to help him ad that Isabella and Luas would no react the way he expected them to. The one brief moment he managed to fall asleep he dreamt about the upcoming conversation, it ending with Isabella and Lukas screaming that they hated him.

He spent the rest of the night imagining every possible outcome of the encounter, the best but the least likely being the two children running to him and embracing him, whispering "I love you".

He knew the time for his impending doom had come when Elsa rolled over and gave him the usual good morning kiss on his cheek.

"Are you ready?" She asked in an oddly cheerful tone.

"No." He grumbled.

"You can do this." She whispered. "I know you can." She gave him another kiss. "Everything will be alright, I promise." He wanted to believe it badly but he couldn't. However he still nodded, making a half-heartened attempt to keep a tiny flicker of hope alive.

The day continued with its usual routine briefly but by the end of breakfast it changed when Hans asked his children to come to the library with him. On the way there, Lukas tried to get his father to lift him up briefly with one arm but Hans barely responded to the boy.

"Why don't you sit down on the couch?" Hans suggested when they arrived. The boy ran but the girl was slow to follow; she could see something was off about her father.

Hans moved a chair across the bench and sat down, the three sitting in eerie silence while Elsa watched nearby. The silence pursued because Hans was unable to find the words. It ended when Elsa stepped in, placing a supporting hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Your father has something he wants to tell you." The children nodded and looked to the man. Hans took a breath.

"You remember what Sigmund said about me? About what happened during your mother's coronation?" The children nodded, not that it surprised him. He took another breath. "What Sigmund said… was true. I did try to kill your mother." It became dead silent and Hans looked down, both so that he didn't have to see the faces of his children and so that they couldn't see the tears forming either. "I can only imagine what you're thinking about me now and you probably hate me as well," He wiped his eyes, trying to stop the tears from forming, "But I'm so sorry I lied to you. I never wanted to but I-"He was cut off when Lukas suddenly embrace him. Hans froze for a moment but he embraced his son back, the tears nearly falling. But his little moment of elation ended when his sights fell on Isabella, who seemed to be in shock; she had looked to Elsa for confirmation, to which the Queen had nodded. He reached forward and grabbed her hand but she pulled away to his horror.

"You lied to me!" She whispered. Hans let go of Lukas and approached Isabella, freezing when she rose from the couch and stepped away, using the furniture as a barrier, "You lied!"

"Isabella, listen to me. I never-"

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, slapping away her father's hand, "You told me yesterday it wasn't true and now you say it is! How can you say that and act like it's nothing!? How could you lie to me and Lulu?! Why couldn't you just tell us the truth earlier!?" She ran for the door and dashed out but not before screaming, "I hate you!"

 **Review, favorite, follow.**


	12. The Truth Comes Out, Part 2

**Writer's block and university are so stupid. They never give me the inspiration or time I need to write.**

 **T** **he Truth Comes out, Part 2**

"Isabella! Get back here!" Elsa shouted as she ran after her daughter.

"No, go away!" The teenager shouted back, running into her room and slamming the door shut. With a grumble, Elsa burst through the door, finding her daughter seated on the bed. "I said go away!"

"Not until you explain to me what happened back there! That was unbelievably rude and uncalled for!"

"So what!? He deserved it! He lied to me and to Lulu! What's worse is that he tried to kill you! How could you possibly fall for a murdering psychopath!?"

"Your father is not a murderer!" Elsa hissed, her magic engulfing the room, "And yes, he tried to kill me but do you seriously think I would marry him if I knew he hadn't changed?" Isabella opened her mouth to retort but Elsa held up a stern finger, her face so anger it actually scared the teenager. "Do you have any idea how hard he worked to make himself a better person and how hard it was for him to tell what he did in the past to you and your brother? It was something he never wanted to tell you!" The room was silent for a moment, Elsa using this time to take a few calming breaths and to rid the room of the ice.

"Then why did he?" Isabella asked in a small voice, regret for what she had said growing in her.

"Because of what you said to him yesterday about what Sigmund had told you. He decided it was better that you learned to truth from him than from his half-brothers." Elsa explained, sitting down on the bed. "It wasn't an easy decision for him. He was terrified of how you and Lukas would react and how you would think of him afterwards."

"And I reacted the wrong way didn't I?"

"It was the reaction he feared he would get." Defeated, the child slumped over to the bed and sat down next to her mother, the woman wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"If Dad tried to kill you, how did your coronation really go?"

"It went exactly as we told you but we changed the ending a lot. Your father never kissed your aunt and he left her to die in the library. He then convinced the emissaries that I killed her and they sentenced me to die. I escaped the dungeon and ran out onto the fjord where I eventually ran into your father. He told me that Anna was dead and that I killed her. I collapsed in grief and when he tried to kill me, Anna stood in the way, the curse taking hold and freezing her."

"Oh." Isabella mumbled, unwillingly picturing her father with a sword swung over her mother's head. Elsa pulled her daughter close and embraced her, kissing her auburn curls.

"I know it's not easy to hear all of this but believe me when I say that your father regrets everything he did back then. He has come to me so often saying that he wished he could go back and change what he did and he was so terrified that he would have to tell you; it was something he never wanted to do." Isabella nodded, remembering how her father would stiffen every time she would bring up the coronation when she was younger.

"He really didn't want to tell me, did he?" Elsa shook her head.

"If Sigmund had kept his silence, he never would've told you. I'm glad he told you though, if only so you could see how he has changed and how great a man your father has become" The girl sniffed, tears forming in her eyes,

"And I told him I hated him."

"Then let's go back to him." Elsa said, pulling the child up to her feet but never ceasing the embrace.

"I don't know if I can face him."

"If he had the courage to tell you the truth then you have the courage to say you're sorry. And if I could forgive him for attempting to kill me, he'll forgive you for what you said." Isabella nodded, holding onto her mother tightly as they headed back to the library. When they enter the library, Hans is back in his chair, Lukas on his lap and his eyes red from a small bout of tears. He quickly wiped his eyes when he spotted his wife and daughter in his peripheral. He doesn't look at Isabella, thinking the teen was still angry with him. Nothing happened for a few minutes, one waiting for the other to do or say something. After some time, Isabella can't take it anymore and ran to her father, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Dad. So sorry." She cried, Hans standing up so he could properly embrace his daughter, tears coming from his own eyes too.

"I forgive you." Hans whispered to her, kissing her temple and holding her as close as he could. "I love you." The statement Isabella smile amidst her tears.

"I love you too."

 **Not sure when the next story will come as I have no idea what I'll write.**

 **Review, favorite, follow.**


	13. Eple

**I couldn't figure out a story idea for myself so I picked a suggestion I got some time ago from a guest reviewer. I hope you like it. The next short is also a suggestion, so keep them coming; I love reading them. Enjoy!**

 **Eple**

"Daddy, can't you tell me what the surprise is?" The 5 year old whined as she held her father's hand, the man leading her to a destination unknown.

"If I did, it wouldn't be a surprise." Hans reasoned, his smile bright from her excitement.

"I can act surprised!" She replied, the answer making him laugh. He reached down and picked her up as they reached a door that led outside.

"Close your eyes." He told his daughter. The child pouted but when she realized he wasn't going to tell her, she covered her eyes. She had absolutely no idea where they were heading, the noises being the only thing to give her clues but she couldn't decipher much from them; she wasn't quite as perceptive as her father yet. After a while of traveling blind, she got a tiny clue: nickers of horses. Her curiosity peaking, she began wiggling in her father's arms.

"Daddy?"

"Nearly there." He assured, a gate opening. After a few more steps, Hans put her down and turned her around. "Alright, open."

When she did, she was greeted with the sight of a Fjord foal with cream colored coat. The child squealed and an over to the animal, holding her hand out. The tiny foal cautiously smelled her tiny hand but then nudged her, the girl giggling and hugging the animal.

"He's so pretty!" The Princess exclaimed to her father, who had joined her beside the foal and was stroking his mane.

"He's yours.' Hans announced with a smile, it becoming brighter when Isabella launched herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!"

"Now, he's your responsibility so you have to take care of him. Can you do that?"

"Yep!" She diverted her attention back to the horse until another pressing matter popped into her mind. "Does he have a name yet?"

"No. I thought you should pick it."

"Hm…. Eple." She announced.

"Why that name?"

"Because I like him and I like apples!" She explained, her answer making her father chuckle.

"Eple it is." Isabella hugged her horse again.

"Can I ride him?"

"Not yet. He's not old enough to be ridden by people." Hans explained her. "But when he is," He continued when Isabella's smile fell, "I'll teach you how to ride him."

"Really!?" She exclaimed before launching herself at her father again and hugging him once more. She pulled away quickly, "Can we go riding now? On Sitron? And can we bring Lulu too?" Hans picked up his daughter and started heading into the stable to retrieve his horse.

"Lukas is too small for that right now but he can come when he's bigger." He explained, motioning to a stable boy to get the reins and saddle for the horse while he led the horse out of his coup. Sitron snorted happily and nudged at Isabella, making her laugh.

"Okay."

In only a few minutes, the saddle and reins were on. Hans put his daughter on first and made sure she didn't fall off right away. He got on quickly and held his girl with one arm and the reins with the other.

"Hold on." He told her before racing out of the stables into the outside world.

 **Review, favorite, follow.**


	14. Tickle Fight

**This was a request I got on Tumblr (even though it only asked for a tickle fight between Elsa and Hans)**

 **Tickle Fight**

Elsa loved her husband very much, even though his snoring woke her up nearly every morning. Even though she was used to it and an early riser in general, she had a little routine of revenge to punish him for it.

That morning she had something special in mind for the revenge. Her Queenly duties would be significantly less that day due to working extra yesterday but she got no opportunity to sleep in thanks to the rumbling from the body next to her. Now awake, she sat up and briefly played with her messy braid before looking at the sleeping man and smirking. She put herself in position and pounced at him.

"Wake up!" Hans screamed and Elsa giggled loudly, falling back onto the mattress.

"You!" The man growled, starting to tickle her. The woman screamed with laughter, barely able to speak. "Say you're sorry. Say it!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She laughed and the man stopped, falling back down.

"Now I can't go back to sleep." He whined, barely reacting when Elsa slammed a pillow against his face lightly.

"That's what you get for snoring." She chuckled breathlessly. Hans glanced at her and rolled over to give her a kiss.

"Charge!" They heard and a moment later, Isabella and Lukas jumped onto the bed and dashed for their father, the two assaulting him with tickles.

"Traitors!" Hans laughed, failing to get his children off of him and starting to laugh louder when Elsa joined.

"You don't wake Mommy!" Lukas belted out, his shouts turning into screams when his father managed to worm his arm around the child and began to tickle him. He repeated the same for Isabella.

"Not my children!" Elsa played along, attempting to pull the squealing children free.

"Cease your tickling and I will release them." Hans replied in the best impression of a villain he could muster, it coming out sloppily because of his laughter.

"Mommy!" Elsa watched them but eventually ceased her tickling, the man promptly releasing the children, the youngest crawling back to his mother.

"Daddy got mean tickle fingers." Lukas told his mother, the woman chuckling and placing a kiss on his head.

"That he does but your tickle fingers are just as mean!" The boy giggled,

"I come attack Daddy again in the morning!"

"Shh!" Isabella hissed at her brother but it was too late; Hans had already figured out their plan.

"Did you two rascals plan with your mother to torture me this way?" Isabella shook her head but Lukas, scatterbrained as he was for a three-year-old, nodded. The man paused before grabbing his children.

"Traitors!" And the tickle battle ensued once more.


	15. The Accident

**Very creative title, I know. This was based off of a prompt I saw somewhere on Tumblr.**

 **Also, these shorts will start delving into other AUs as I'm planning to convert the roleplay which most of these shorts are based off of into a full length fic. I will definitely let you all know when that's being written.**

 **The** **Accident**

Truth be told, Hans was slightly surprised when Lukas wanted to join him on a short journey to a neighboring city to meet with an envoy from a nearby kingdom. Upon asking, the ten year old simply replied that he wanted to see what his father did when he wasn't being the great Admiral of Arendelle; Hans suspected another reason was to spend more time with him.

Considering Sitron had an injury on his leg, Hans decided to go to the city via coach with a small entourage. He normally would've ridden to it but his stubbornness stopped him from taking any other horse other than his own. Lukas didn't mind at all going by coach

"Means I can snuggle up against you!" He explained, further cementing Hans' suspicions.

When the day came, Lukas was bouncing, though he tried to hide it. After saying goodbye to Elsa and Isabella, he nearly flew into the coach and waited for his father.

"We'll be back tomorrow." Hans promised his wife after giving her a kiss. Elsa gave a tiny smile.

"I'll still miss you." The adults chuckled and the man turned his attention to his daughter. The two embraced tightly.

"See you later, Snowflake." He whispered to her.

"Bye dad." She replied. Once the embrace was finished, Hans climbed into the carriage and closed the door, the child inside immediately snuggling up to him. Hans chuckled and commanded the driver to go.

"You seem awfully excited for a meeting with old men."

"This is more exciting than class with Bells." The boy piped.

"We'll see about that when we're done with the meeting." Hans chuckled.

The coach hobbled along slowly but the father and son kept each other entertained. At least until Lukas fell asleep. His head rested on his father's lap, Hans absentmindedly began playing with the child's auburn hair, smiling softly at the sweet sight.

Both from boredom and the oddly calming action of playing with Lukas' hair, Hans fell asleep himself when they were traveling through a narrow pass in the mountains but he was jolted awake when a horse whinnied loudly. Hans tried to look out the window but couldn't see much; something must've spooked the creature. As they continued hobbling along, any worry he had dissipated and he turned his attention back to his son.

His worry came back when the horse whinnied again in agitation and suddenly sped off. Has was frozen in fear for a moment but he quickly regained his senses. The passage was very narrow and had several sharp turns so there was no way the coach would make it out in one piece; they would have to jump out. He opened the door, it immediately being ripped off due to a passing boulder.

"Daddy?" Lukas whimpered, holding on to his father tightly. Hans kissed his head.

"It'll be okay. I promise, everything will be ok-" The coach jostled around and Hans slammed his against the side, the impact rendering his world black.

* * *

Hans woke up to a pounding headache and he was surprised to see himself out of the coach and laying on the gravel road. He moved his hand and immediately winced in pain as the pebbles irritated his cut up hand.

"Careful, your Majesty." A voice said and his hand began to tingle as a substance was rubbed over the cuts. The man recognized the voice to belong to one of the people in his entourage. Instantly, the man was struck with a different, more important, concern. Lukas!

Ignoring the massive shock of pain in his arm, Hans sat up and looked around frantically for his son.

"Lukas!" He shouted, spotting the turned over coach a few meters ahead of him. Several men were by the object, three lifting the heavy coach up while a fourth pulled something from under it, a body. Though his feet failed him again and again, Hans ran as fast as he could to the men, two running to intercept him as the fourth man carried the body away; Hans only caught the sight of auburn hair. "Lukas!" Was he okay? How badly was he hurt? Was he alive? To the man's horror, the child didn't respond. "No! Lukas!" He fought against the men, his arm screaming in pain.

"Your Majesty, calm down! We have to bring both of you back to the capital." Adrenaline wearing off, Hans was slowly ceasing his fighting and eventually let the men help him onto a horse, his eyes always glued on his son.

"Lukas…" He whispered as the journey back began, tears forming in his eyes. The journey was a blur as he continued to stare at the horseman in front, only able to see the feet of Lukas bouncing against the horse as it galloped.

By the time they were back in the capital and the castle courtyard, the sun was setting. Immediately, the man was helped off and the doctor quickly put a makeshift cast on his arm before speeding off to look at the little prince; Hans almost wanted to tell him it was pointless but tears stole his voice.

"Lukas!" Hans looked up at his wife's shout and watched her run to her son as the man carrying him slid off the horse. Hans' tears tripled with the thought of what his wife was going to discover but his tears instantly stopped when he heard a small, weak and male voice asking,

"Mommy?"

 **Review, favorite, follow.**


	16. Interruptions

**It's been a while since I wrote my little Helsa babies. I hope you all like it.**

 **Interruptions**

"Mommy and Daddy will be mad." Lukas commented, fearfully looking around him while his sister pulled him down the hall with little resistance.

"Mommy and Daddy are busy with kingdom stuff; they'll never know we were there."

"Mommy has eyes on the back of her head" The boy tried to reason, his hand finally released when his sister went to open the door to their destination. It opened with a small creak and before Lukas could even make an attempt to protest, Isabella grabbed his hand once more and pulled him in, quickly shutting the door behind them.

It was not the first time they had ever been in their parents' room – it's the place to go when thunder and nightmares strike – but they had never been there when their parents weren't. They were in awe of seeing the room in full daylight; it looked extra grandiose and extra big. The two children exchanged one look before dashing off to the section that had caught their interest, giggling loudly. Lukas headed for the chest at the foot of his parents' bed while Isabella dashed for her mother's vanity table, or rather the jewelry box and the make up on it.

The princess looked in awe as she discovered every necklace, earing, ring, bracelet and tiara the Queen owned. She grabbed a tiara made of silver, made to look like intertwined stems, vines and flowers that meet at a large blue jewel at the front. She admired it for a minute or two and then put it on her head, frowning when it didn't fit properly.

"Lulu, look!" She exclaimed, freezing when she spotted her little brother wearing their father's admiral hat and coat, both much too big for the four year old. The siblings stared at each other before laughing at how silly their looked in their overgrown props.

"I am the mighty King Hans of Arendelle!" The boy announced proudly, taking a few careful steps forward with a serious look on his face. His sister laughed.

"Daddy's not a king, silly!" The boy frowned.

"Mommy is a queen so daddy's a king!" He retorted.

"No, he isn't!"

"Is!"

"Isn't"

"Is!"

"Isn't"

Their shouts were progressively getting louder. When Lukas was on the verge of screaming at the top of his lungs to outshout his sister, he herd giggles coming from down the hall, giggles he recognized to be his mother's.

"Hide!" Isabella hissed, tearing the tiara off of her head and putting it haphazardly back in the proximity of the jewelry box. Lukas tossed the head back and tried to get the coat off but hearing his parents' outside the door, he dashed after his sister to the closet, nearly tripping over the fabric.

Moments after hiding, they saw their parents enter, first their mother – face alight with a smile and lipstick smudged – and then their father – panting from some unknown exertion.

The Queen giggled like a child as her husband punned her to the wall to continue their passionate kissing.

"I've missed this." She sighed as he pulled back the collar of her gown and started lacing kisses among her jaw and neck.

"I have to." Hans panted, untying his cravat and letting the fabric fall to the ground, it quickly joined by his jacket. "Maybe we should ask Anna to take care of Lukas and Isabella for a day; then we can do this as much as we want." He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, one hand going under the layers of fabric to caress her leg.

"I like the sound of that. And before you know it, another little child will be running out."

"God. I'm not ready yet for a third one." Their fiery kisses continued, the adults completely unaware of the two children in hiding that were watching them.

"I've never seen mommy and daddy hug like this." Isabella whispered.

"Why is daddy squeezing mommy's chest?" Lukas inquired not long after, a tickle forming in his nose. The girl was going to respond but seeing her brother's face scrunched up and ready to sneeze, she dashed forward to cover his mouth and nose.

Too late.

The instant Lukas sneezed, the adults' attention turned to the closet.

"Hi daddy." The children sad sheepishly once their father had approached and discovered them.

"What are you two doing there?" He asked, motioning them to come out.

"Hiding." Lukas answered.

"I can see that." Elsa replied, coming over to take the admiral coat off of her son. "What are you doing here? In the room?"

"Playing."

"Exploring."

"You two can't just go wandering into others; rooms like it's nothing. I know you don't like it when Lukas is in your room without you knowing." She said to her daughter, who nodded in response. "I'm not upset that you were in our room; I'm more upset that the two of you didn't tell me." _And almost saw us having sex_. The two children nodded again, their gaze to the floor.

"Sorry." They replied softly, running to their mother and hugging her legs. With a soft smile, he placed a hand on their auburn hair.

"Just let out know next time, okay?"

"Okay?" They answered in unison before dashing out to continue their games, this time in a spot where they couldn't get into trouble.

"That was… awkward." Hans said after they had stared at the hall for a while.

"I was going to say terrifying, considering what they almost saw us doing."

"I don't suppose this killed the entire mood." Hans came to stand behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to her neck.

The Queen looked up, kissed his jaw and replied with a mischievous smile,

"Lock the door, Admiral."

 **Review, favorite, follow.**


	17. Sweet Dreams

**First short I have written in a while. Blame school, lack of sleep and motivation for the slow writing. I hope you like this short :)**

 **Sweet Dreams**

A full day devoted to the navy deserved to end with some family time, much needed cuddles and a nap. As he headed towards the master bedroom, the Consort slowly removed items on his outfits: his gloves, his cravat, practically any item without reducing the overall look to something inappropriate.

When he reached the door, the appeal to just jump into the bed was strong but that train of thought was instantly gone with the sight that greeted him.

As it was only around 5 in the afternoon, he had anticipated the room to be abandoned, with Elsa either in the council room or wiring and signing papers while Isabella and Lukas wreaked havoc in the playroom. He hadn't expected to see all three of them on the grand bed, all vast asleep, the children tucked safely under the arm of their mother.

Quietly as possible, Hans removed his heavy coat, shoes and tight vest and snuck to the bed. He lay down, gently pressing his body to Elsa's back and placing his arm over his family.

"Sweet dreams, my love." He whispered after he had kissed her cheek. He then looked at his children, a small smile on his face. "Sweet dreams."

 **I hope to get some of the suggestions you guys sent ages ago written. There's at least five suggestions (all of which are awesome) so I got plenty to do once finals are done.**

 **Review, favorite, follow.**


	18. Good News

**Had a writing spree not too long ago and this was one of the shorts that came out of it. This was kinda based on a comment I got on these shorts some time ago.**

 **Good News**

Why she would be nervous, she could not comprehend. It was good news they were sharing; why would that make her nervous. Whatever incomprehensible reason it was, Elsa forced herself to take a calming breath before placing her hand on the doorknob, the comforting hand of her husband being placed on her should in support easing her nerves a little.

She opened the door to the sight of her three-year-old daughter playing with her aunt and her baby cousin, the toddler either running back and forth to show off her toys to the baby boy in Anna's arms or talking to him and placing kisses on his head. It was an adorable sight.

"Mama!" Isabella squealed, Elsa almost stumbling back when she crashed into her legs.

"Hello, my darling." The Queen cooed, picking the child up. The two quickly exchanged a kiss – Hans was given one as well by the girl – before more was said, "Are you having fun with your aunt and cousin?"

"Yes!" Isabella responded with an earnest nod.

"Good. Good." Elsa replied, her anxiety returning out of nowhere. "Isabella…" She started, giving Hans a glance that begged him for help.

"How would you feel about another baby living with us?"

"Baby?" Isabella asked curiously.

"Yes, just like Leif." Hans continued, pointing towards the other child for reference.

The toddler glanced at her cousin and it was obvious that she did not understand what her parents were alluding to.

 **Review, favorite, follow**

"You're going to be a big sister." Elsa clarified, smiling a hopeful smile. Isabella looked from her parents to her cousin to her aunt and back. She did this for several minutes, unaware of the anxiety oozing off of her mother when…

"I want a puppy."


End file.
